glee_the_next_directionfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy
Galaxy by Jessica Mauboy ft. Stan Walker is sung by New Directions in the fourth episode of Season One, Silent Girl Crush. Aidan and Leah receive solos. Lyrics Aidan: Hey, uhuuu! Not sure how I survived Before I left this night Before I came alive, I was lost I felt you pulling me, harder than gravity Aidan with Leah: Harder than anything I know Leah: So in love with you, There’s nothing I won’t do I’ll travel at the speed of light So I can be right by your side You make me feel like the whole world isn’t real, And I’m the only star in the sky, sky, sky Leah and Aidan with New Directions: Ey, there’s no time or space Everything just melts away when I’m lying here Leah: In your galaxy Leah and Aidan with New Directions: With you is my eternity No place I’d rather be when I’m lying here Leah: In your galaxy Leah and Aidan with New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Leah: In your galaxy Leah and Aidan with New Directions: With you is my eternity No place I’d rather be when I’m lying here Leah: In your galaxy Oh, oh, oh, yeah Like a comet to my heart You illuminate the dark Show me all the parts of me I’ve never seen Aidan: We come from different places, different constellations When I’m with you I’m home, I’m home Leah: You make me feel like the whole world isn’t real, And I’m the only star in the sky Leah and Aidan with New Directions: Ey, there’s no time or space Everything just melts away when I’m lying here Leah: In your galaxy Leah and Aidan with New Directions: With you is my eternity No place I’d rather be when I’m lying here Leah: In your galaxy Leah and Aidan with New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Leah: In your galaxy Leah and Aidan with New Directions: With you is my eternity No place I’d rather be when I’m lying here Leah: In your galaxy Leah with New Directions Girls: You healed every heartbreak Took me on a journey To a place so high Way above the clouds Aidan: Don’t matter where we go, Aidan and Leah: As long as I’m in your world Aidan: I never wanna be Aidan and Leah: any place, yeah Leah and Aidan with New Directions: Ey, there’s no time or space Everything just melts away when I’m lying here Leah: In your galaxy Leah and Aidan with New Directions: With you is my eternity No place I’d rather be when I’m lying here Leah: In your galaxy Leah and Aidan with New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Leah: In your galaxy Leah and Aidan with New Directions: With you is my eternity No place I’d rather be when I’m lying here Leah: In your galaxy Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Leah Williamson Category:Songs sung by Aidan McKensie Category:Glee: The Next Direction, Volume One